In a conventional construction, an electric toy racing car track system is formed by a series of track sections which are connected end-to-end together to form two lanes for respective toy cars to run along. Each lane is provided with a pair of power supply rails for supplying electrical power to and a central groove for guiding the respective car to run. The power supply rails are essentially continuous, except briefly at certain lane crossing and/or changing junctions, such that the cars are to be power driven and running by themselves practically at all time, which is found to be uninteresting or unexciting.
The subject invention seeks to provide a toy racing car track system which is more fun to play with and/or offers a change in the manner the cars travel.